Modern gaming involves a number of participants and a greater number of viewers who may wish to watch the game. Some games or contests may typically involve a group of players working together at one time who are pitted against a group of players on an opposing team. When the game or contest involves computerized gaming, each individual participant may engage the game through a personal computing device that is communicatively coupled to a computer network where one or more server computers may be hosting the game or contest. Such competitive gaming has led to the development and organization of competitive gaming leagues and competitive gaming tournaments. In many ways, competitive computer-based gaming environments are akin to live sporting events wherein two teams compete against each other to achieve specific goals of the game within the rules of the game. Further, fans of such games wish to view the competitive games and tournaments.
As the competitive games and contests are being played, a video feed of aspects of the game or contest may be presented to viewers wishing to follow along with the competitive game. Thus, casual viewers may stream one or more versions of the game feed to a viewer's personal computing device or to an audience viewing the game in group formats. As the computer games being played are governed by specific rules and parameters, a great number of variables exist for judging whether a team or individual is winning or losing. Even the terms “winning” and “losing” are relative in many computer-based games. Thus, watching competitive games and contests may prove to be difficult and cumbersome if the casual viewer does not understand or appreciate various aspects, parameters, and rules of the game.
Note that the same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and figures to reference like components and features.